The Mark of Athena
by FreeSpirit101
Summary: What happens after the Son of Neptune? This story follows Leo Valdez as he falls into Camp Jupiter, literally! Please Read! This is my first fan fiction! I'll try to update as much as possible! Sorry if I have incorrect spelling or grammar!
1. To close to the edge

**Leo's Perspective**

So far this day has sucked. First, I fall off my own ship, then I almost get my head hacked off by an over sensitive she-devil, and finally I meet the people who were originally my best friends', best friends. I was 100% done with this! I was going to explode! No, better, I was going to jump off Mt. Olympus! Oh Gods, I wish my friends were here!

**4 hours earlier**

"Leo, will you hand me my bag?" Piper asked.

"Whatever you say, beauty queen." Leo joked, handing Piper her brown, over the shoulder Aeropostale bag. Piper just rolled eyes in annoyance. She hated it when he called her that. Leo walked over to the steering wheel of the large floating ship. He grabbed the sides and closed his eyes. A smile spread across his face. This was the ship he built. He had used the head of his dragon, Festus, and mounted it on the front. He steered the boat through the clouds. The wind blew through his ragged brown hair. He could feel the moisture from the clouds on his cheeks. He imagined soaring through the sky. He was free and weightless. All of a sudden, his thoughts were interpreted by a familiar voice.

"Leo? You okay?" His friend, Jason, asked.

Leo's eyes shoot open. He looked wildly at Jason. His mind was pulled back to reality.

"Dude, did you have to interrupt my daydream?" He cried, very annoyed.

"Sorry, man, but I was wondering if I could talk to you?" He said, seriously. He sounded worried about something.

"Sure just a sec," Leo turned to the passengers. "We're almost over the camp, everyone!" Leo shouted loudly. Annabeth glanced up, franticly. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked as if she hadn't sleep in forever. She quickly ran toward the edge and glanced over, down below to get a look at the camp where she would be reunited her boyfriend. It had been eight months since she had last seen him. Leo couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He turned his attention back to Jason.

"Okay, what's up?" He asked, leaning back on the wheel.

"I'm a little nervous about going back to Camp Jupiter." He admitted. His voice a little shaky. Leo perked up, suddenly interested.

"How come?" He wondered. Jason spread his hands apart.

"Well, there's this...girl. Before I left I was becoming closer and closer to her. And I don't know if she has feelings for me and I don't know if I have feelings for her." He looked at Leo to make sure he was following this. He knew Leo was ADHD, so with him you never knew. Ever since they began their long journey to Rome, Jason had started regaining his memory. He had remembered his friends, Frank and Hazel, and now this girl. Leo wanted to hear more.

"So this girl...what's her name?" Leo asked.

"Renee. And we were kind of more than friends." He was shaking so hard, Leo thought he might erupt like a volcano. Of course, Leo had to make fun of it.

"So...does Piper know about Renee?" He asked in a sing-song kind of voice. Jason stared at him, trying to figure out what he was getting at. Once he realized it, his eyes widened.

"Leo, you wouldn't!" Jason cried, stepping closer to him.

"Really? Because I think I would." He said mocking Jason. He began to walk over to where Piper was sitting. She was sitting on a small bench on the edge of the vast ship.

"Hey, Piper!" He called over to her. "Did you know Jason has a-" Before he could finish his sentence, Jason clamped his hand over Leo's mouth. He quickly pulled Leo back toward the side while leaving Piper with a confused look on her face.

Once safely on the side, out of the crowd of people, Jason removed his hand.

"Dude!" He yelled with angrier.

Leo laughed. "Sorry, man, but I had too!"

"I'm serious!"Jason cried.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Leo admitted. "So, what are going to do?"

Jason shook his head. "I don't know. I hoping when I see her, I'll realize if I have feelings for her or if I don't." He answered.

Suddenly, Annabeth yelled something over to them.

"Cannonball!" She cried. Everybody had ducked. Before Leo knew what was happening, he saw a large shiny sphere headed right toward Jason. Jason wasn't aware of the cannonball. Leo had to act quick. he leaped at his friend and have him a huge shove in the other direction.

"Hey, what was that for!" Jason yelled. He looked angry, but suddenly his face expression turned to fear. "Leo, look out!" But it was to late. The cannonball rammed into Leo's gut. Leo cried in pain as the ball pushed him backwards. He stumbled and fell backward. They had been to close to the side. Leo tumbled over the edge.

"Leo!" Jason cried. That was the last thing Leo heard before he plummeted to the ground.


	2. A trap or just really bad manners?

"What are you doing? Those are the Greeks!" Reyna yelled at the small red headed boy, manning the cannon. She shoved him away and glared up into the sky. The Argo II was still up there. She could see it hovering in place.

Meanwhile, Leo's body stung. He had crashed into something hard, but it wasn't the ground. He was completely emerged in water. It took a while for him to get his heart beat under control enough to focus. He quickly realized where he was and began swimming up. The stinging feeling on hid skin died down. He whirled around rapidly, trying to find land. He finally spotted a small, empty beach about a half a mile south of him. Leo was the best swimmer, but he made his way toward the small sandy beach.

~Meanwhile~

"Oh my Gods, Leo!" Jason cried, frantically looking over the edge for any sign of his friend. Piper ran up to join him.

"Can you see him?" She asked in a panic.

"No," Jason sighed. "But it's all water down there. He can swim, can't he?"

"I think so, but Jason we're so high up! His bones could have shattered when he hit the water!" Piper exclaimed.

"Don't think like that!" Jason commanded. "I have to go down and make sure he's okay!"

"No," She cried, gripping his arm. "I don't want you getting hurt! And there's a strong breeze! What if you get carried out into the middle of nowhere?" Jason examined her worried face. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay, but we have to land this thing and find him!"

~Back to Leo~

Leo washed up on the shore line of the large island. He was in Rome, alright. Problem was, was he still in Camp Jupiter? He squeezed his shirt to ring out some of the water. He trudged along up the beach, staring up in the sky. There were too many clouds to see the Argo II. What was he going to do? Suddenly, he heard someone's voice. He turned his head and a little ways down the beach was a group of about three boys. They looked older than Leo. Maybe like 17 or 18. They were jogging his way, but didn't appear to see Leo. He started jumping up and down and waving his arms around, trying to get their attention.

"Hey! Hello? Tall Romans!" He called. The tallest one in front of the other two noticed him first. He motioned to the other boys and pointed Leo out to them. He seemed to say something to them as well, but he couldn't hear him. The one in the middle was wearing a white toga like any other stereo type of a Roman. The two other boys were a little shorter than him and wore cargo shorts and purple T-shirts that read: Camp Jupiter. Much like his orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Leo smiled thankfully as the two boys in purple approached.

"Hey, can you guys help me? I-" Before he finished his sentence, the two boys grabbed him up the arms and held him firmly. "Hey, what's going on?"

The two boys looked like twins with their buzz cuts and same cold, blue eyes. They remember Leo of Connor and Travis Stroll. The boy in the toga came up to him cautiously. He glared at him for a moment.

"Yup, he's a Greek all right." He declared. The kid was really skinny and almost as white as his toga. He had a crazy kind of spark in his eye that Leo found disturbing.

"Okay dude, what's-" Leo was once again interrupted.

"Silence!" The pale dude demanded. He drew a crocked knife and stuck it under Leo's chin. "I am Octavian and I suggest if you don't want me to gut you like a fish, I suggest you listen up!"

Leo didn't want to mess with this guy. He tried to nod, but it was kind of hard to with a dagger in his poking his throat.

"Yes, but please here me out first! I was on the Argo II! You're from Camp Jupiter, right? I was one of the Greeks coming here to help! I'm not a bad guy!" He cried without stopping to take a breath.

"Ah, well, we have special plans for you." He grinned at his partners, evilly. Leo's mind whirled with a million thoughts and questions as they started dragging him up the beach. The main question that kept popping up in his brain was, 'Was this a set up by the Romans to capture us Greeks?'


End file.
